Daniel 2
by LadyHeather92
Summary: Simon a découvert l'existence d'un enfant qu'il va perdre trop tôt…


Daniel 2

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Largo Winch et de Baywatch ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série

 **Style :** Gen

 **Résumé :** Simon a découvert l'existence d'un enfant qu'il va perdre trop tôt…

 **Auteur** **:** Des commentaires ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici ladyheather

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je m'étonne moi même après si longtemps sans pouvoir aligner trois phrases voilà qu'en quelques jours j'écris deux fics. Est-ce l'approche d'une certaine convention qui me donne de l'inspiration ? Je ne sais pas… J'ai cru que Daniel était fini mais visiblement Simon en a décidé autrement puisqu'il a demandé un droit de parole que je lui ai accordé bien volontiers. Je veux remercier aussi ma Soira Scilia parce que si le dialogue final existe c'est grâce à elle… Merci de m'avoir donné la réplique…. Elle est un peu à toi cette fic aussi…

xxxxxxxxxx

Le soleil se couche et pourtant je ne remarque rien de ce qui m'entoure. J'ai perdu mon enfant. Un fils que je ne connaissais pratiquement pas et pourtant je me suis senti si proche de lui ces quelques heures que j'ai passé en sa compagnie, dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi sa mère a gardé le secret. Elle est la seule femme qui ait vraiment compté pour moi mais comme un lâche, j'ai pris la fuite après notre seule nuit d'amour. Elle pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je crois que cela m'a fait peur. J'ai toujours essayé de me protéger, je n'ai jamais laissé personne, même Largo qui est pourtant mon meilleur ami, voir qui j'étais vraiment. Mais en fait, qui suis-je ? Je ne sais plus… Jessica, elle, avait tout deviné. Mes qualités, mes défauts, mes joies, mes peines, mes blessures les plus profondes. Je crois que je me suis senti vulnérable et cela m'a fait paniquer. Après j'ai tenté de la chasser de mon espriten me lançant à corps perdu dans des aventures sans lendemains. J'ai même réussi à me convaincre qu'elle n'avait jamais existé et que je ne l'avais jamais aimée, ce que j'ai pu être stupide ! ! J'aurais pu être tellement heureux auprès d'elle. Bien sûr, ma vie aurait été différente. Je n'aurais pas rencontré mon meilleur ami, celui que je considère comme un frère, et je n'aurais sûrement pas fait le tour du monde en sa compagnie. La vie est bizarre quand même… Ce qu'elle nous enlève d'un coté, à cause de nos erreurs, elle nous le redonne sous une autre forme. J'ai perdu Jessica par ma seule faute et j'ai gagné un frère. Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose mais cela m'a aidé à avancer. Pourtant elle était toujours en moi, bien enfouie au plus profond de mon cœur.

Celui-ci a failli exploser il y a deux ans quand je l'ai vu sur la plage, jouer avec un garçonnet. Si seulement j'avais pu deviner que cet enfant était le mien. Mais, là encore, je me suis trouvé des excuses pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire combien je l'aimais. J'ai préféré croire qu'elle était mariée et heureuse. Je les ai regardés de loin, enviant leur complicité et l'amour qui émanaient d'eux. Des choses que je n'aurais jamais plus, j'en suis convaincu, l'occasion de vivre. J'ai laissé passer ma chance trop souvent et Dieu, s'il existe, ou quel que soit l'entité qui dirige cet univers, me punit. J'ai continué à me mentir, jour après jour, jouant les clowns et celui pour qui rien n'a d'importance. Je sais que seul Largo n'était pas dupe mais jamais il n'a posé de questions. Je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas me blesser.

Quand je l'ai revu il y a deux jours, mon dieu cela me semble une éternité, mon cœur a failli de nouveau exploser de joie de voir qu'elle avait trouvé son chemin jusqu'à moi. J'aurais dû savoir que cela cachait quelque chose. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle n'était pas venue me retrouver pour parler du bon vieux temps, qu'il y devait y avoir une raison plus importante. Elle est venue me demander de l'aide et moi, la seule chose que j'ai su faire, c'est la juger et la chasser encore une fois de ma vie. Comment pouvait-elle venir me dire que cet enfant, plein de vie que j'avais vu à Los Angeles deux auparavant, était mon fils et que jamais je n'aurais la joie de le voir grandir ? Comment pouvait-elle être aussi cruelle ? La colère m'a aveuglé et, au lieu d'essayer de la comprendre, de parler avec elle, je me suis mis à hurler tel un dément tellement la douleur était forte. Je me sentais comme un animal blessé qui attaque la personne qui lui a fait du mal. Quand elle est partie, c'était comme si mon cœur m'avait été arraché. Il n'y avait plus rien que la douleur et un vide immense. J'ai mis à sac le penthouse, et je suis allé me réfugier au seul endroit où je me suis toujours sentit en sécurité, le toit de l'immeuble du groupe W. Je me suis allongé dans l'obscurité souhaitant que la mort vienne me prendre en lieu et place de cet enfant si jeune qui était ma chair et mon sang. Je ne sais combien de temps s'est écoulé avant que Largo ne vienne me rejoindre. J'ai pu voir dans la pénombre ses yeux emplis de tristesse. Et soudain j'ai eu peur… Et si, à cause de ma bêtise, il était trop tard…. Et si, encore une fois, j'avais laissé passer la maigre chance de voir cet enfant… mon enfant.

Il ne sait comment aborder le sujet mais moi je sais ce qu'il est venu me dire. Il est venu me dire que le temps m'est compté. Il est venu me dire que je dois laisser mon orgueil de côté et prendre ce que la vie a à m'offrir, même si cela doit être douloureux. Avec un sourire triste, j'ai secoué la tête en l'entendant me dire ce que je savais déjà. Il n'avait pas à me convaincre d'aller la rejoindre. La seule chose que je me suis demandé, c'était comment elle allait m'accueillir. Largo n'a pas bronché quand je lui ai demandé de m'emmener à l'hôpital. Il avait même l'air surpris de ne rencontrer aucune résistance de ma part.

Pendant tout le trajet je suis resté silencieux, entendant sans cesse les mots de Jessica dans ma tête. Mon fils était mourant et je m'en voulais d'avoir réagi ainsi. Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait mais je me suis toujours targué d'être là pour les gens que j'aime. Et là… j'ai été en dessous de tout. Je suis monté dans l'ascenseur dans un état second, suivi de Largo et Joy qui ont tenu à rester avec moi. Au bureau des infirmières, on m'a indiqué la chambre au fond du couloir. J'étais tellement nerveux à l'idée de voir cet enfant et de revoir Jessica que j'avais encore une fois blessée. Quand je suis entré dans la pièce et que je l'ai vu veiller avec tant d'amour sur notre enfant, toute ma peur s'est envolée comme par magie. Un calme _olympien_ m'a envahi comme si je venais enfin de rentrer à la maison. Elle a levé son regard triste sur moi et je n'y ai vu aucun reproche, seulement du soulagement. Elle n'a pas dit un mot et a tourné son attention vers la petite silhouette dans ce lit qui semblait trop grand. J'ai pris la chaise et je me suis assis, prenant dans mes mains les leurs. Les heures ont passé dans un silence troublé par la surveillance bienveillante de Largo venant à intervalles réguliers voir si tout allait bien. Les paroles étaient inutiles, nous étions à nouveau en harmonie. A l'aube, mon fils, dieu que j'aime ses mots, s'est réveillé et a ensoleillé la pièce avec un immense sourire. J'ai senti mon cœur s'emplir de fierté et d'amour sans limite. Et il m'a appelé Papa… C'est un mot si doux à entendre. Je voudrais qu'il me le dise encore. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement, les bips du moniteur cardiaque se sont affolés et une équipe de médecin nous a fait sortir. Jessica pleurait dans mes bras. Largo et Joy sont venu nous rejoindre et ils attendaient avec tout autant d'appréhension que nous le verdict des médecins. Quand la porte s'est ouverte, un seul regard a suffi à me convaincre que tout était fini, que mon jeune fils s'en était allé rejoindre de meilleurs cieux. Nous sommes retournés dans sa chambre. Je n'ai pu détacher mon regard de son visage. Il semblait si calme, si paisible, que quelque part cela a apaisé un peu ma douleur. Mon enfant est parti heureux, il avait auprès de lui les êtres qui l'aimaient. Jess lui a murmuré des paroles que je n'ai pas comprises et a déposé un baiser sur sa joue. Elle m'a serré la main avant de sortir, me laissant seul avec lui. Je ne savais quoi faire, me mettre à pleurer sur toutes ces années perdues ou me sentir soulagé de le savoir à l'abri de toute souffrance. Je me suis assis et j'ai fermé les yeux l'espace d'un instant, imaginant ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie avec lui. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir été si égoïste. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, Largo était là, sa main sur mon épaule. Il était temps de le laisser partir. La seule chose que j'ai trouvée à dire à cet enfant était que je l'aimais et que j'étais désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour le voir grandir. Je suis parti sans me retourner.

Jessica a décidé de rapatrier son corps à Los Angeles. Je n'ai pas discuté, je veux que toutes les volontés de mon fils soient respectées. Largo, Joy, Sullivan ainsi que Kerensky et sa dernière conquête ont fait le déplacement. Tous avaient l'air sincèrement peinés. La mort d'un enfant est toujours triste. J'ai regardé autour de moi tous ces gens qui ont aimé mon enfant et j'ai été soulagé de voir que l'amour était une chose qui jamais ne lui avait fait défaut. La cérémonie était très touchante et quand la vedette s'est éloignée, j'ai senti un grand vide. C'est là que j'ai réalisé qu'il était vraiment parti, que jamais je ne le verrais grandir et devenir quelqu'un de bien.

Une semaine a passé et je ne suis toujours pas prêt à repartir pour New York, j'ai l'impression d'abandonner Dan…. Je ne peux même pas prononcer son prénom sans que ma voix ne se casse et que des larmes ne coulent sur mes joues. Et puis il y a Jessica. Depuis l'enterrement, elle s'enferme dans le silence et dans le travail. J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de lui parler mais elle refuse tout dialogue. Je passe de longues heures à regarder la mer, cela me donne l'impression d'être près de mon garçon. Largo et le reste de l'Intel Unit ont dû repartir pour New York hier. Mon enfant est mort mais le monde ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner pour autant et cela je peux le comprendre. 'Life goes on' comme on dit. Je sais que Largo ne voulait pas que je reste seul mais j'ai besoin de cette solitude pour le moment, pour essayer de comprendre… comprendre comment je vais pouvoir vivre avec ma douleur. Je n'ai connu mon enfant que très peu de temps mais je l'ai aimé plus que ma vie. Si j'avais pu donner ma vie pour lui, je l'aurais fait sans hésitation.

\- Salut, fait Mitch en s'asseyant à côté de moi, je savais que je vous trouverais ici.

\- L'océan est si paisible….

\- Il faut que je vous parle…

\- Vous semblez inquiet, il y a un problème ?

\- Jessica… J'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle ne veut rien entendre, répond-il avec exaspération.

\- Je sais, elle refuse de me voir. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

\- Parce qu'il lui faut un responsable, parce qu'elle se dit que si elle ne m'avait pas connu, elle n'aurait pas souffert autant.

\- Si elle ne vous avait pas connu, Danny ne serait jamais venu au monde. Si vous saviez combien de vies ce petit a illuminé par sa seule présence. Oui, c'est injuste qu'il soit mort aussi jeune mais il a changé nos vies par sa gentillesse et sa générosité.

Je souris, mon fils était quelqu'un de bon. Il a aimé et a été aimé en retour. C'est quelque chose d'inestimable.

\- J'aurais tellement voulu le connaître, lui dire combien je l'aime, combien je m'en veux d'être parti, combien j'ai aimé sa mère même si nous n'avons eu qu'une seule nuit ensemble.

\- Alors parlez à Jessica… dites-lui tout cela… elle vous aime même si elle ne veut pas l'admettre.

Mitch est reparti, me laissant seul avec mes pensées. Il a raison, j'ai déjà perdu mon fils, je ne veux pas aussi perdre la femme que j'ai toujours aimé. Je reste encore un moment à regarder le soleil se coucher puis je me décide enfin à prendre mon courage à deux mains pour aller affronter Jess. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été très courageux quand il s'agissait de sentiments, j'ai même toujours évité tout engagement à long terme. J'ai toujours eu peur de m'engager, je ne pourrais dire pourquoi. Est-ce à cause de ma mère qui s'est suicidée ou de ce père que je n'ai jamais connu ? Ou encore à cause de toutes ces années passées dans la rue à chercher un moyen de subsister, ce qui m'a fait inévitablement grandir trop vite. Rien de tout cela ne donne confiance en soi ni en les autres. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je voudrais arrêter de fuir ce que je suis. Je l'aperçois au bout de la jetée, c'est là qu'elle vient quand elle veut être seule. Elle est si belle, les derniers rayons du soleil forment un halo autour d'elle, cela la fait ressembler à un ange.

\- Bonsoir, je dis timidement.

Elle se retourne, ses yeux brillent d'une colère à peine contenue.

\- Va-t'en !

\- Jessy je t'en prie, tu ne peux pas continuer de fuir.

\- Je t'ai dit de partir, répète-t-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Et si je ne veux pas ?

\- Alors c'est moi qui pars, murmure-t-elle en faisant mine de quitter la jetée.

\- Et tu vas continuer longtemps à fuir ?

Ma question l'arrête soudainement. Je la sens peser le pour ou le contre, réfléchir à ce qu'elle doit me dire ou non. Elle se retourne lentement et ses yeux aciers me transpercent le cœur. S'en rend-t-elle seulement compte ?

\- Quelle importance ? Retourne à New York, reprends le cours de ta vie, oublies moi !

\- Je ne veux pas t'oublier ! C'est ce que j'ai voulu faire toutes ces années et je n'y suis pas arrivé, avoues-je à mi-voix.

\- Que veux-tu entendre, Simon ? Que je me suis languie de toi toutes ces années ? Que j'espérais ce moment depuis que tu t'es enfui ? Oh cela a été le cas au début mais maintenant... Plus rien n'a d'importance.

\- Tu mens, je lui assure avec vigueur.

\- Non… Je suis lasse, Simon.

\- Je sais. Tu as beaucoup souffert mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tourner le dos à la vie, je lui réponds en essayant de la prendre dans mes bras.

\- Epargne-moi ta pitié, dit-elle en se dégageant de mon emprise.

\- Mais quelle pitié ? Il ne s'agit pas de pitié !

\- Alors de quoi s'agit-il ? Non, ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit d'amour, je ne te croirais pas. L'amour t'aurait fait revenir vers moi beaucoup plus tôt, l'amour ne t'aurait pas fait fuir cette nuit-là.

\- C'est là que tu trompes. Cette nuit-là j'ai eu peur parce que...

\- Parce que quoi ? Parce que je t'ai offert de passer une nuit avec moi sans condition ? Tu es pitoyable. Au vu de ce que j'ai pu lire de toi dans la presse people, et j'imagine qu'il y a toujours un fond de vérité dans leurs mensonges, tu ne donnes plus l'impression d'avoir ce genre de peur !

\- Pitoyable ? On peut dire cela ainsi... Cette peur ne m'a jamais quittée parce que toutes ces "aventures" n'avaient rien à voir avec toi, je ne ressentais rien. Tu ne comprends donc pas que je ne suis pas capable d'aimer.

\- Alléluia ! Il a fallu que Dan... Notre fils meure pour que tu ouvres les yeux. Non, Simon, pour notre bien à tous les deux, repars à New York, me supplie-t-elle.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu es seule à souffrir ? Que tu es la seule à avoir le cœur en charpie ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais abandonner aussi facilement alors que le destin me donne une autre chance de faire les choses correctement pour une fois dans ma vie !

\- Oui, tu vas abandonner parce que nous sommes deux inconnus qui viennent de perdre la seule chose qui les liait. Je ne veux pas m'investir dans une relation quelle qu'elle soit. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, je veux faire le deuil de mon fils, seule, sans personne autour de moi. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? me dit-elle avec rage.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Alors c'est ce que tu auras ! De la solitude! Et non, je n'abandonne pas ! C'est toi qui abandonne, je crie avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Et alors ? Tu ne crois pas que j'en ai le droit après toutes ces années passées à me battre, après toute cette souffrance, tous ses examens. Ce n'est pas toi qui devait lui sourire, jour après jour tout en sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre on me l'enlèverait. Ce n'est pas toi qui as dû lui mentir sur sa maladie, ce n'est pas toi qui l'as vu diminuer au fur et à mesure. Ce n'est pas toi parce que tu as été lâche Simon ! Tu m'as rayée de ta vie sans un regard en arrière, tu m'as..., hurle-t-elle en laissant couler quelques larmes.

\- Je t'ai quoi ?

\- Tu m'as abandonnée... Tu m'as fait revoir ma conception de la vie, de l'amour. Tu m'as obligé à prendre des responsabilités dont je ne voulais pas au départ. Tu ne l'as pas vu naître, grandir, sourire, pleurer,... Pourquoi voudrais-tu être là pour moi alors que tu n'as pas été là pour ton fils ?

\- Et comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? Tu as gardé le silence toutes ces années. Comment aurais-je pu imaginer tout cela ? Ma vie n'a été qu'un mensonge depuis cette nuit-là. Cette nuit avec toi a été le dernier moment de vérité dans ce qui m'a servi de vie. Bien sûr j'ai des amis, un travail et après ? Je ne veux plus vivre dans le mensonge... Si tu savais comme je t'envie... Parce que tu as pu le voir grandir sourire, rire et pleurer et qu'est-ce que j'ai eu ? Un court instant ! Et tout cela à cause ma bêtise et de cette peur qui m'habite continuellement. Elle ne me quitte jamais où que j'aille quoi que je fasse, elle est là. Oh je suis très doué pour jouer mon rôle d'insouciant mais à quoi cela m'a servi ? A perdre la seule femme que j'aime et à ne pas voir grandir mon enfant, je constate avec tristesse.

\- C'est trop tard. Cela a été trop tard pour lui par ma faute. Quand j'ai su... J'aurais dû t'appeler ou venir de te le dire quand j'ai su où tu étais mais j'ai tellement eu peur que tu nous rejettes… Ta vie luxueuse, ton ami Largo... Pourquoi aurais-tu quitté tout cela pour vivre une vie... Simple avec nous. Aurais-tu même voulu voir ton fils ? Mais la question n'est plus là. Ma vie est ici, Simon, je ne veux plus souffrir et, si je pars avec toi, cela se produira inévitablement. Tes paroles semblent sincères mais je ne veux pas être à tes cotés le jour où tu voudras reprendre ton ancienne vie. Vivre dans le mensonge est parfois mieux que vivre dans la réalité

\- J'aurais tout quitté sans regret pour toi, pour lui, pour nous. Regarde ce que le mensonge a fait de ma vie.

\- Regarde ce qu'il a fait de la mienne. Mentir à ton sujet m'a permis de vivre les meilleurs moments de mon existence, seule, avec mon fils

\- Et tu le regrettes ?

\- Non. Je n'ai rien à regretter. La vie a suivi son cours, je me suis accrochée comme je l'ai pu. Tu sais... Mitch ne se rend pas compte à quel point son amitié a compté tout au long de ces mois. J'ai regretté, quelques fois, qu'il ne soit pas le père de Daniel, que je ne puisse pas vivre une histoire d'amour avec lui mais, dans le fond, les choses ont été ce qu'elles devaient être. Je n'étais pas destinée à connaître le grand amour, j'étais destinée à recevoir l'amour d'un enfant et cela me suffit. Aimer fait trop souffrir, je ne reprendrais plus ce risque.

\- Alors que vas-tu faire ? Te renfermer sur toi même, t'entourer de murs tellement hauts que personne ne pourra plus jamais les franchir et te laisser mourir de tristesse ?

\- Dans un premier temps, oui. Et puis, je trouverais la force de continuer à vivre pour Daniel, comme je lui en ai fait la promesse. Un jour, je me réveillerais et je n'aurais plus mal. Un jour, je pourrais passer à autre chose mais pas maintenant et... pas avec toi. J'ai conscience de te faire du mal mais...

\- Mais quoi ? Tu veux me punir ? Ce n'est pas seulement à moi que tu fais du mal, le réalises-tu ?

\- Il n'est pas question de te punir… Voyons, je ne suis pas ta bouée de sauvetage, ton passeport pour une vie sans mensonge !

\- Non, tu es la femme que j'aime, c'est simple que cela.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr après 8 ans ? Comment peux-tu même songer à me pardonner de t'avoir caché Daniel ?

\- J'en suis sûr parce que lorsque je t'ai revu au groupe W et que je t'ai pris dans mes bras, j'ai eu le sentiment d'être enfin chez moi. Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, tu as fait ce que tu jugeais juste à cet instant-là.

\- Je croyais que tu ne devais plus mentir ? Ta réaction quand je t'ai annoncé la nouvelle... Tu m'en veux même si tu ne daignes pas le reconnaître et cela tuerait notre relation à petit feu. Et puis... Je ne veux plus être mère.

\- Ma réaction est impardonnable, j'en conviens. Je n'étais pas en colère contre toi mais contre moi, contre ce que ma peur m'avait fait faire. Je me suis sentit impuissant d'avoir été aussi près de ce que j'ai toujours désiré et de l'avoir gâché parce que je ne suis pas capable de me faire confiance, d'avoir foi en moi-même. Je ne te demande pas d'être mère, je te demande d'être mon épouse, d'être celle qui va passer sa vie avec moi et qui, avec amour et passion, va me faire vivre les meilleures années de ma vie.

\- Je t'ai déjà donné ma réponse, elle n'a pas changé et ne changera jamais. Ta peur est toujours présente. Elle ne va pas s'évanouir en claquant des doigts. Ne peux-tu comprendre que ta vie est à New York et la mienne ici ? Ne peux-tu accepter que le destin qui nous avait réunis, et l'a refait une seconde fois, nous oblige maintenant à nous séparer ? S'il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui puisse te faire comprendre ce que j'essaye de te dire, je te la dirais Simon, au risque de te faire du mal.

\- Dis-moi ?

\- Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Si je t'ai invité cette nuit-là, c'était pour combler pour un soir ma solitude. Et si je ne t'ai pas prévenu de la naissance de Danny, c'est parce que je n'avais pas envie de te revoir, déclare-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

\- Tu mens ! je hurle, des larmes coulant sur mon visage. Ce n'est pas vrai, tu ne peux pas faire mentir ton cœur !

\- Tu ne veux pas voir la réalité en face, c'est tout !

\- C'est toi qui ne veux pas voir la réalité en face ! C'est toi qui as décidé que plus rien ne valait la peine ! C'est toi qui as décidé que je ne te servirais plus à rien maintenant que j'ai joué mon rôle à la perfection ! Et maintenant que j'ai à portée de main le bonheur, tu veux que j'y renonce ? Même s'il faut pour cela que j'en ai mal à en crever !

\- Quel rôle ? De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Le rôle du père prodigue ! J'ai écouté mon cœur pour la première fois depuis longtemps et regarde où cela m'a mené… A voir mourir mon gamin avant même de l'avoir connu, à me faire chasser comme un malpropre par la femme que j'aime ! Tu as raison, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire! Plus rien ne nous unis l'un à l'autre ! Tu viens de briser ce qui restait de moi. Si Daniel n'avait pas été malade, m'aurais-tu seulement dit qu'il était mon fils ? Non, je ne crois pas... Tu n'es venue à moi que parce que tu avais besoin de moi et moi, comme un imbécile, j'y ai vu un signe du destin, une nouvelle chance de construire enfin quelque chose de vrai.

\- Je ne suis venue à toi que pour une seule raison ! Exaucer le souhait de Daniel qui voulait rencontrer son père avant de mourir ! Ai-je donc eu tort ? Je ne sais pas si je serais venue à toi s'il n'avait pas été mourant. Peut-être, par respect pour toi et la vie qui semblait te sourire, ne serais-je jamais venue. De quel droit aurais-je dû venir tout bousculer dans ta vie ?

\- Du même droit que tu t'es arrogé de venir la bouleverser maintenant !

\- Je n'ai rien demandé, c'était pour Daniel ! Tu aurais préféré que je le laisse mourir sans qu'il te voie ? Tu regrettes que je sois venue n'est-ce pas ? Que j'ai bouleversé ta vie si tranquille !

\- Non, je ne regrette rien au contraire. Ce que je regrette, c'est que ce qui aurait pu nous réunir est en train de nous séparer. Et puis ma vie n'est pas aussi tranquille qu'il n'y paraît.

\- Je suis désolée pour toi mais je ne peux rien faire de plus. Laisse-moi maintenant.

\- Puisque c'est ce que tu veux, puisque ton cœur est fermé à toute supplique, je m'en vais et cette fois-ci pour de bon. Je m'en vais retrouver ma vie de mensonge, celle que je n'aurais jamais dû quitter. Je ne te souhaite qu'une seule chose Jessica : le bonheur sous quelque forme qu'il soit. Adieu, je lui dis en sentant mon cœur se briser une dernière fois.

\- Adieu mon amour, murmure-t-elle si bas que les mots ont du mal à franchir ses lèvres, en laissant ses larmes couler librement sur son visage, les yeux rivés vers l'horizon où notre fils repose en paix.

Je marche le long de la plage en essayant de comprendre pourquoi nous en sommes arrivés là. J'essaye de découvrir ce que j'ai encore fait de mal pour qu'elle arrive à me détester autant. Il ne reste plus rien de moi, elle a tout détruit. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Rentrer à New York et reprendre cette vie factice faite de mensonges, ou disparaître pour toujours, pour mettre fin cette douleur insupportable qui m'a envahi ? Je dois réfléchir mais je suis si fatigué. Je m'assois sur le sable et je reste là, les yeux fixés sur l'océan, me demandant ce que notre fils penserait de tout ca.

\- Tu me manque Daniel… je t'aime, dis-je en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps et de mon âme cassée.

Demain peut-être… Demain….

Fin


End file.
